LA INTRÉPIDA BABOSA QUE SE ENAMORO
by Bri Lau02
Summary: El amor es ciego, todos hemos oído ese dicho, pero no todos sabemos si es verdad, pero en esta historia ocurre un caso muy particular, donde esto se aplica (por favor, pasen y lean, espero que les guste) :D


LA INTREPIDA BABOSA QUE SE ENAMORO

Esta FanFic está inspirado en una canción muy bonita que se llama ¨Gumi, la intrépida gata que se enamoro ¨y cuenta una historia muy bonita y ni bien termine de escucharla se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, espero que les guste

Todos siempre hemos oído la frase ¨el amor es siego¨ no todos sabemos si es verdad, pero esta historia cuenta un caso muy particular, donde esta frase se aplica

Todo comenzó con un hermoso día aquí en Bajoterra, en una escuela cualquiera, en un salón cualquiera, estaba sentado un chico de unos 13 años, se llamaba Eliot

El estaba sentado bien tranquilo en su banca, junto a la ventana, pero lo que él no sabía es que alguien lo estaba observando

Desde la rama de un árbol se encontraba una joven babosa aracnired llamada Violeta, ella lo miraba y de vez en cuando largaba uno que otro suspiro

Ya se había terminado la hora de clases y Eliot había salido de la escuela y se estaba dirigiendo a su hogar, la pequeña Violeta lo miraba y en su cabecita se preguntaba – porque no me hace caso –

La babosa barias veces había intentado llamar la atención del chico, pero todo fue en vano, pero la razón por la que la babosa lo observaba, era porque ella estaba enamorada, enamorada de un chico humano, ¿parece raro? Yo no lo creo, pero para que entiendan, es mejor ver esta historia desde el principio

Flashback

Un chico de unos 12 años estaba de camino a casa, tenía el pelo marrón, llevaba una camiseta de color marrón y unos pantalones de color azul, sus ojos eran de color verde

El estaba caminando por un camino vacio, alrededor de el había barios arboles y hongos de distintos tamaños, iba bien tranquilo hasta que escucho un chillido, no era el chillido común de una babosa, así que sin pensarlo mucho siguió el sonido que venía detrás de un arbusto, el se fijo y vio que detrás de ese arbusto se encontraba una babosa aracnired

La pequeña estaba acostada en el suelo y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro chillido de dolor, ya que debajo de su bracito tenía una herida, se notaba que la había mordido, probablemente un sabueso de babosas

Eliot se aproximo a la babosa para tomarla entre sus manos, pero la pequeña desconfiada intento morderlo un par de veces, hasta que al fin pudo sostenerla, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña vendita y la coloco sobre la herida, la babosa entendió que no quería hacerle daño

El la llevo a su casa, pero no conto con un pequeño detalle, el tenia de mascota a un sabueso de babosas, que ni bien vio a Violeta no dudo en perseguirla por toda la casa, creando un gran desastre, la madre de Eliot, al ver tal desastre le ordeno que sacara de la casa a esa babosa, el chico intento razonar con su madre pero ella le dijo

-no, esa babosa no vuelve a entrar a esta casa –

Eliot sin más opción, volvió al lugar donde había encontrado a Violeta y hay la dejo, pero antes le dijo – cuídate pequeña, si fuera por mi te quedarías con migo pero mi mama no te quiere en casa…adiós…cuídate – la pequeña babosa lo vio irse, mientras que de sus pequeños ojos brotaban unas lagrimitas, aunque había pasado un corto tiempo con el chico, ya se había encariñado mucho con él, la había tratado tan bien, ¨porque¨ se pregunto la babosa en su cabeza

Paso un tiempo y ella lo veía cuando él se encontraba en clases, se paraba en una rama que se encontraba a poca distancia de la ventana de su salón, al poco tiempo ella lo comprendió todo, se había enamorado, pero lo más raro, era que se había enamorado de un chico humano

Fin del Flashback

Violeta estaba paseando por un prado, se encontraba muy pensativa

-porque tengo que ser una babosa – pensó en voz alta – si fuera una humana podría estar con él…pero siendo una babosa, no tengo muchas oportunidades – lo último lo dijo muy desanimada

Siguió paseando mientras se lamentaba haber nacido como babosa, hasta que entro en la oscura periferia, donde se encontró con el clan sombra

El líder del clan sombra le pregunto cuál era su pesar, la babosa chillo explicándole la situación, el líder del clan, la vio y le dijo unas palabras inentendibles para los humanos, pero para la babosa fue bastante claro y al escuchar eso la pequeña solo quería chillar de alegría, pero después el líder del clan le dijo otra frase que izo que se desanimara un poco, pero lo pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza

Entonces el líder del clan tomo a Violeta entre sus manos y empezó a pronunciar una frases en un idioma muy antiguo y luego toco con un dedo el pecho de la babosa, justo donde se encontraba el corazón de la pequeña, luego la dejo en el suelo, le dijo una última frase y desapareció en la sombras

Horas después ella se había quedado dormida arriba de un hongo, en la mañana siguiente se despertó pero se sentía un poco extraña, el hongo donde se había dormido le quedaba un poco chico, se miro a sí misma y se llevo un susto de muerte, se asusto tanto que se cayó del hongo

Se miro a sí misma y vio que su cuerpo había cambiado por completo, se había convertido en un humana, de unos 13 años de edad, miro su mano y pudo observar sus cinco dedos, intento levantarse, al principio se tambaleaba un poco, pero después pudo recobrar el equilibrio, se volvió a mira y vio que traía puesto una remera que las mangas y la espalda la tenia de color violeta, y la parte del frente de color verde claro ( las babosa aracniredes tienen el cuerpo de color violeta y la pansa de color verde claro, por eso le puse esos colores ) traía unos pantalones negros, tenía el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda y era de color negro

Violeta ya con su nueva forma empezó a hacer memoria y había olvidado lo que paso con el clan sombra, recordó las palabras que le había dicho el líder y luego sintió como una enorme felicidad la invadía

Ella sin dudarlo un segundo más salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus nuevas piernas le daban

Eliot se encontraba en el patio de su casa, estaba jugando con una pelota, Violeta llego y se escondió detrás de un árbol, se quedo pensando cómo se presentaría

Eliot por otro lado, sin querer, intentando hacer un pequeño truco con la pelota ,la lanzo al otro lado de la cerca, justa hacia un árbol y en ese momento escucho un AUCH

El se asomo para ver que había pasado y vio a una chica sentada en el piso sobándose la cabeza y su pelota al lado de ella, al parecer la había golpeado con ella

-oye, estas bien – le pregunto

-sí, estoy bien – le respondió Violeta

-¿qué hacías hay? – ella después de escuchar eso, no sabía que responder

-yo…he…estaba paseando – respondió algo dudosa con miedo a que el la descubriera

- ha, ok – luego de eso Violeta se levando, tomo la pelota y le dijo – es tuya –

-si –

-ten- le dijo mientras le entregaba el objeto – que estabas haciendo con ella – le pregunto

-practicando unos trucos, quieres ver – ella asintió con la cabeza, luego Eliot empezó a hacer sus trucos favoritos con la pelota, Violeta se quedo sorprendida, nunca antes había visto algo como eso (recuerden que ella antes era una babosa)

-quieres intentar – le pregunto

-bueno – respondió dudosa

Entonces Eliot abrió una pequeña puerta en medio de la cerca y la invito a pasar, luego le enseño un truco que consistía en mantener la pelota picando sobre su cabeza y luego otro pero ese era con el pie

Luego de un rato de práctica e intentos fallidos, a Violeta al fin le salieron, algunos de los trucos

-oye, ven conmigo – dijo ella saliendo del patio y adentrando en el bosque

- a dónde vas – le pregunto el

-ven quiero mostrarte algo – dijo ella

Eliot simplemente la siguió, siguieron caminando hasta una caverna que no se encontraba muy lejos, subieron a una colina y allí ella le dijo – mira hacia haya – el dirigió su mirada hacia donde le apunto y pudo ver un hermoso paisaje, lleno de hongos, arboles y todo tipo de fauna y flora que Bajoterra pueda ofrecer

-WUAU- dijo sorprendido

-es hermoso no –

-si, como conocías este lugar –

-lo descubrí hace tiempo, me encanta venir aquí –

Luego de eso, pasearon por esa caverna, conversando y conociéndose más, a Violeta le encantaba todo eso, al fin pudo conocer al chico del que se había enamorado

Después de eso, empezó a hacerse tarde y decidieron volver, luego de un rato de andar caminando, se encontraban en una calle cerca de la casa de Eliot

Violeta mientras caminaba, vio su mano y luego vio la mano de Eliot ¨ya no son tan diferentes¨ pensó, Eliot la vio y dijo – oye – y levanto la mano, quería chocar palmas, Violeta iba a hacerlo, pero recordó las unas palabras que el clan sombra le había dicho antes de convertirla en humana

¨si él te llega a tocar, desaparecerá la magia y tú con ella ¨ entonces simplemente bajo la mano apenada

Eliot, también apenado bajo la mano y dijo –bueno…adiós, quieres nos vemos mañana –

-ok-

-nos encontraremos en este lugar, que te parece, a las 2:00 –

-Por mi está bien – dijo ella

Entonces él se despidió y cruzo la calle, ya que al otro lado se encontraba su hogar, pero, no se percato de que venía hacia él una meca-toro a toda vellosidad, Violeta no dudo ni un segundo y corrió hacia el empujándolo fuera de la trayectoria de la meca

-oye…tu me salvaste-

-imagínate lo que te hubiera pasado de no haberlo hecho – dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento

Pero después ella se dio cuenta de lo que izo y se maldijo mentalmente a sí misma, el la miro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que le habían aparecido dos pequeñas antenas de color violeta

Ella se toco la cabeza y las sintió ¨ ya me descubrió¨ pensó y en menos de un segundo salió corriendo del lugar

Corrió lo más lejos posible hasta que se encontró con un callejón donde podía esconderse

Violeta se sentía peor que nunca, jamás podría volverá verlo, hasta que escucho un ruido, miro y vio que Eliot se encontraba en la entrada del callejón

-Violeta – dijo

-Violeta, se que estas hay, sal ya – volvió a decir

Ella salió lentamente y el pudo observarla bien

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto

-yo…soy una babosa – respondió con la cabeza baja

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado

-yo soy la babosa que ayudaste, estaba herida y tú me llevaste a tu casa, pero tu madre no me dejo que me quede-

Eliot estaba más que confundido

-gracias al clan sombra pude convertirme en humana, algo que había anhelado hace tiempo –

- por que querías ser humana – pregunto el

-para estar al lado tuyo y poder conocerte –

-pero el clan sombra me dijo que si me tocabas, la magia desaparecería y yo con ella – dijo Violeta luchando para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, en ese momento sintió un par de brazos que la rodeaba y que la llenaba de cariño

El se separo de ella y sostuvo su mano, ella correspondió el agarre, pero el observo la mano de Violeta y vio que esta se hacía transparente – la magia se está desvaneciendo – dijo ella

-por favor…no te vayas –

-no tengo opción…por favor, no me olvides y no olvides el tiempo que pasamos juntos – dijo ella soltando una pequeña lagrima

En un instante Eliot se encontraba solo en el callejón, Violeta ya no se encontraba con él, se había desvanecido, el no pudo soportar las ganas de al menos soltar un par de lagrimas, el jamás la olvidaría

Un tiempo después Eliot se encontraba en el salón de clases, pero desde la ventana, en una rama de un árbol cercano, una joven babosa aracnired lo miraba, esbozando una sonrisa esta dijo

-gracias…gracias por el tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos –

FIN

Creo que voy a llorar…bueno este fic está basado en una canción (la nombro al principio)

Creo que este es el fic más sentimental que he escrito (ni que hubiera escrito muchos realmente) pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y no olviden poner algún review

Con mucho cariño y amor Brisa, que los quiere mucho 3 3 3


End file.
